Chad with a Habit
by midnight frozen fire
Summary: after finishing recording mackenzie falls chad runs to the back of the studios to smoke, right when he's hating himself for needing to smoke, sonny appears and catches him smoking. Story is hopefully better than my bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first published Fanfic so please be nice and i hope you enjoy it**

* * *

SWAC fanfic- Chad, with a Habit

Mackenzie falls filming had just finished for the day, all the falls cast members where going their separate ways, most looked bored, and possibly a bit dazed, they seemed content with their work and some where fixing their hair, portly had just decided he wanted to change for the fourth time today, into his travelling home outfit.

Chad was the only one out of the ordinary, he looked happy, and proud, but if you really paid attention to him, you would notice his fidget and look rather agitated, as if his mind was on something else. The director shouted that they were officially done for the week and that he would see everyone on Monday, Chad calmly walked behind a curtain and once he was out of sight and no one had any attention on him he ran, he got back to his dressing room, but didn't stop he ran though the middle ( as thankfully both doors had been left open) grasping his miniature grey backpack and continued to run, until he reached the little side fire door at the back of the studio, he opened it onto a small path in between two buildings roughly a metre wide and hurriedly opened his backpack.

"I'm never skipping at lunch again he thought" he found the packet he had been searching for took one out lit it up and took a drag from a cigarette

"Oh My Gossshhhh" he sighed as he exhaled grey smoke floating past his face. His back fell on the wall next to the door; he rested his forehead in his hand

'Chad why did you do this?' he thought as he began his second drag, he knew it was a nasty habit and he had cut down a lot, one in the morning, one at lunch, one before the show and one before bed, that's it. That may only be 4 cigarettes a day but Chad Dylan cooper loathed himself for it.

His addiction didn't begin the way it was publicised but Chad had his memories welded in his mind just to remind his he must be good and nice in every other way, to make up for what he truly hated about himself. And yet he often overdid this coming across as cocky whereas it was actually a deep need for people to like him and see what is good about him so that if they did in fact find out about his secret they would not be so disappointed in him.

Ever since he was little Chad's uncle had persistently smoked, his couldn't go more than an hour without a cigarette, he called it a close personal friendship with his little buddy. When he would babysit Chad the smoke would be blown in his face all the time, when he got older he spent less time with his uncle and didn't miss it, when he went to go visit him, he suggested he try it to see if it helped with his stress (as of course Chad had been acting and thus treated like an adult since he was a toddler), he was young and easily influenced, he tried and felt better, slightly perkier, ever since he'd been hooked.

He continued to inhale, until the door was opened, he was squashed between the door and the wall, and he saw a set of black small heels. Chad due to being squished immediately forgot about keeping his habit a secret and instinctively pushed the door away from him to protect his neatly pressed and clean jacket revealing who was at the other side.

"Oh hi Chad" it was Sonny the other side of the door 'oh damn' Chad thought not only is this the girl he has a crush on (not matter how much he tried to deny it), but he happens to be smoking and really needs to breathe out a puff of smoke at the moment, but then she'll notice his smoking, definitely not the person he wanted to know, of all the people to walk out, oh damn damn damn!

Chad's mental summary of his situation although containing a lot of information, actually only lasted a nano-second.

"Sorry to barge out like this, I know it's not like me to barge out into a dark alley, but it was a bit stuffy in the studio and I felt like some fresh air, even though I guess it's not very fresh or airy out here it being an alley in all, but I think being outside…'

Sonny continued to babble on, Chad smiled she was so chatty and bubbly, he adored spending time with her, epically on her own without her rather odd cast mates, and it was times like these he kept in a special place in his heart.

"…Anyway what are you doing out here Chad, not enough people or glamour for you to be out here?"

Oh no couldn't answer her without opening my mouth, and this is really starting to burn, erm I'll err.

Chad turned his head away from sonny an exhaled the smoke he had stored in his mouth.

"CHAD? ARE YOU SMOKING?"

Sonny's solo convocation halted her socked expression indented on her face, Chad knew he had to say something, but couldn't think of a single excuse, so he just said the first thing that he generally said in their convocations:

"Hi sonny" he cursed himself, for lack of a more logical intelligent reply. Sonny still didn't say anything she seemed frozen.

"Erm, yes I guess that could be an accurate term for what I am doing now" he was getting worried sonny still wasn't responding, he was slightly confused about why she was so shocked he always thought that the random's thought the worst of the falls anyway, then again he was surprised at himself…maybe he should tell her that,

"I understand that you are shocked, I mean it's not every day that you see stars like TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, smoking but it's not something I do on purpose or coz its cool, but I've cut down a lot, please please do not tell anyone, especially the producer, he will fire me so quick and so publically I'll never get another job again please!" he was surprised how easy it was to talk to sonny to give his honest opinion and tell the truth.

Sonny re-gathered herself and straightened up. Chad was surprised she didn't look angry; in fact her expression was unreadable. Chad could only compare the situation when you do badly in school and your waiting for your parent's opinion on how you did…what was she going to say?

* * *

**ok so what did you think please review, good or bad i just want to know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry i honestly didnt think people would read it as my summary is terrible, so it took me a while to check. please read and review even if you hate it.**

* * *

_Re-cap_

_Sonny re-gathered herself and straightened up. Chad was surprised she didn't look angry; in fact her expression was unreadable. Chad could only compare the situation when you do badly in school and your waiting for your parent's opinion on how you did…what was she going to say?_

* * *

"Chad…I, your, I don't believe that, do you know, I mean I, your such a, why would you, are you aware…ok, WHAT DO YOU EXACTLY BELIEVE TO ACHIEVE BY THROWING THAT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Chad looked down at his shoes this defiantly felt worse than being told off by his mother, or teacher, or anyone, because it was Sonny, you could see she was disappointed angry and possibly confused, and yet Chad was distracted by Sonny, her face still looked beautiful in the alley or path and he loved the way her hair looked in the gentle breeze, because it meant most of her hair was lifted off of her face so he could see all of her features without it being hidden by her hair. Oh no, he realised he was staring and that she was probably expecting an answer to her question.

"Well, technically I am not throwing anything down my throat, it's more accurately described as inhaling"

Sonny raised her eyebrows at Chad and tilted her head forward for once she was not amused by his little attempt at humour, she could tell it was an attempt at humour by the fact that he turned his head slightly sideways so that his 'best side' was facing her, although in her opinion they were both pretty handsome, no wait her must remember she is mad at him at the moment.

Chad sensed his attempt at humour had failed and resulted to his plan B explaining exactly why he smoked, he was glad it was not a long story or a particularly dramatic one, although drama was what he did best.

"well…you see my uncle smoked, and blew it in my face then I had a job and it was pressure and so he suggested smoking to calm myself down and so I did and I liked it and I kept going then when I grew up and stopped being and idiot I tried to quit cold turkey damn now I'm hungry and anyway I tried to quit cold turkey and that failed to I tried to cut it out and then I tried to skip having one before the show and I failed so I ran out here and then you came out and now your disappointed in me so I've just completely failed at all of my goals and the only thing I've got going for me is that I'm good looking which of course doesn't mean as much to you as being a good person which I'm obviously not because I SMOKE!" Chad concluded his rant and suddenly realised that he had:

Said all of that in under two minutes and due to this and having a lung capacity of someone half his age he was seriously out of breath

He had revealed far too much about himself and what he felt, than he had intended to in that speech. Although this is not surprising, things seemed to flow when he was around Sonny and he was less aware of what he was saying around her.

Sonny straightened herself up and said 'Chad you are very clearly unaware of reading how a girl feels about you and two, I can see very clearly that we have to break you of this habit now, before it overruns your life, although, maybe you should try and not rummage around in your bag while I'm having a convosation with you about how to deal with your problem for another cigarette, epically after having just told me how you hate the habit'

Chad looked up feeling guilty; he was indeed searching through his bag for another cigarette and had just been rumbled.

Sonny attempted to take the bag off of him, but Chad grasped on, his eyes pleading with Sonny to not take the bag.

'Chad I am not going to take all of them, I am simply going to take some of them leaving you with enough to last until I see you tomorrow, that's how we are going to beat this, I shall ration them to you'

Chad found himself trusting Sonny, and let go of the bag, she took out all but 4 and gave him back the bag. Sonny smiled and spun round before walking off. Chad was left alone in the alley.

He reached in to light another but stopped, and thought over the situation. He realised he was happy for two reasons:

He was going to quit the habit and finally be happy

He now had an excuse readymade to see Sonny every day.

For the first time in years, Chad had a reason to be truly optimistic.

* * *

**sorry i am aware its slightly short. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK hi, sorry, i have a plan its just not very detailed, i'm still shocked people are reading this, didnt think i was any good. anyway THANK YOU ILOVEYOU R&R**

* * *

Chad and Sonny woke up two different sides of Hollywood. Chad woke up in a large mansion filled with the latest technology and everything around him was brought for far more than it was worth. Sonny woke up in a flat the flat only contained what she truly needed and she never longed for anything else, she had a top computer, because she needed it for school and contacting people, Chad had a top computer because his parents brought it for him and that was that, one thought they shared was that of each other, they both could not cease thinking of each other.

For Sonny the thought was conflicted, on one hand she liked Chad and thought him amazing and was shocked at his honesty and what a good person he was under all of that McKenzie Falls rubbish, but felt different, he smoked, and now she knew, she just thought of cigarettes when she saw his name, no longer did cute hair and drop dead gorgeous smile come to mind when she thought of him, now it was cigarettes cover-ups and that pleading puppy look he had in his face when he was begging her not to tell. What had she got herself into, she was suppose to cure Chad Dylan cooper of a long lasting smoking addiction, what had she got herself into.

Chad on the other hand, was thinking of Sonny, her warm nature and how well she took the whole smoking 'problem'. And he couldn't forget her big brown eyes and that look of understanding on her face, well after her slight freak-out, but she got him. But she was going to be disappointed, he couldn't quit, it wasn't easy, someone who didn't have an addiction couldn't possibly get it, how was he to say, 'by the way, all your hope for this is in vain', but he hoped it wouldn't be, maybe it could bring the two of them together, except well that wasn't a very romantic story, he could picture it:

'Dad how did you and mum get together' 'oh it was over this wonderful little thing known as a cigarette which is the same thing that has killed you grandfather', yes sounds like a lovely story to talk about.

So they where both considering each other except in different ways.

Chad got up and looked around, his immediate relation was to reach for his bag, balancing on his chair but as he did he realised there was only one cigarette in there, he lost it and had the rest last night, he had to last until he saw Sonny with only, and he had no idea how long that would be.

Sonny on the other sat up slowly and ran her hand through her hair pulling it off of her face, she looked at the clock and realised she had 1 hour before she was supposed to be in the prop house with tawni to write the new check it out girls sketch. She hopped out of bed, dressed and grabbed a squashed breakfast bar and was about to head to the studio before she realised she had to take Chad's cigarettes for him to the studio, she ran back upstairs and grabbed the cigarettes and yet paused, she turned them over in her hands staring at the packaging, opened the box took one out and twirled it in her fingers, she had an urge to feel what Chad felt, how it would feel. Sonny shook her head and composed herself, she needed to stop being silly, curiosity is not an excuse. She glanced at the clock 30 minutes had managed to pass since she got up, she had half an hour, to complete a 25 minute drive and a 15 minute walk from the car park to the prop house, this was not going to go well.

Chad was sat in his dressing room tapping the table with a pen to occupy his idle hand, he had no more cigarettes left, and he hadn't seen Sonny this morning, had she forgotten about him? Was this her solution to his problem? Had she left them at home and didn't want to face him? Or did she just not care? He desperately hoped none of them applied, and yet he could feel it within him, he had no choice, he had to cross over into so random…he had to find Sonny.

Sonny was in the prop house with tawni, who was complaining about something, Sonny wasn't really paying any attention she was trying to remain proper and catch her breath at the same time, 'this must be how Chad feels' she thought 'smokers comparatively on average have a smaller lung capacity he must get out of breath quickly…CHAD? He's going to need his cigarettes damn' Sonny came to a realisation in her head, Chad would be yearning for her right now… to bring his cigarettes of course, for no other reason, not that she cared, but she had taken on a responsibility and needed to fulfil it, she needed to find Chad and relieve him, but first she needed an excuse Sonny sat up straight "Sorry I need to go, I left my sketch writing pen in my ukulele case" 'OK that was terrible' Sonny thought 'let's hope she doesn't remember I don't play the ukulele, or that I don't have a sketch writing pen, MENTAL NOTE: rehearse better excuses'. Sonny pushed herself out of the chair and briskly walked out of the room, before her tawni had even realised what a ukulele was, not that she minded, she was always planning on a solo check it out girl tour; this was a perfect time to plan.

Chad had just entered the so random area he could tell because of the absence of blue and posters of him, usually he would find an insult or comment to make whilst here but his mind was preoccupied. Sonny. Where was she, dressing room? Prop house? Stage? Costume dept? The list went on. He reached the end of a corridor, and decided that the best place to check was the 'social hub' of the So Random cast, the prop house as they called it, it was more of a room but close enough for random's, just as he turned the corner is bumped into Sonny…Literally, the both landed on the floor. 'I have been looking for you' they both said simultaneously.

* * *

**oh heres a question:Which is your favourite chapter? i want to know if i'm heading in the right direction,so please tell me R&R**


End file.
